Researches regarding biomolecule have been carried out for various objects such as clinical examination, making new drugs, and development for environment field and food evaluation field. Apparatuses for analyzing information included in the biomolecule with high sensitivity are becoming more important. FIG. 15 shows a conventional apparatus 101 for recognizing optical information from a specimen. Described below is the conventional apparatus for recognizing optical information from a specimen with reference to FIG. 15.
The conventional apparatus 101 for recognizing optical information from a specimen is composed of a specimen containing portion 105 for containing a specimen 103 to be measured, a specimen measuring portion 111 including a light a light source 107 for outputting a light to observe the specimen 103 and a photodetecting portion 109 for collecting optical information from the specimen, and a light collector 113 for collecting the light output from the light source 107 and transmitted though a space to irradiate the specimen 103 with the light. The specimen containing portion 105 is of a plate reader structure 105a or a chip reader structure 105b as shown in FIG. 16 and FIG. 17.
The plate reader structure 105a is configured so that, as shown in FIG. 16, a plurality of recessed portions is formed in the specimen containing portion 105 at given intervals, and the specimens 103 are contained in the recessed portions. The chip reader structure 105b is configured so that, as shown in FIG. 17, the surface of the specimen containing portion is smoothen, and the specimens 103 are arranged on the smooth surface at given intervals.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,994
[Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,305
[Patent Document 3] International Publication No. WO 02/063300